1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a group-III nitride semiconductor light-emitting device.
Non-patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose characteristics of semiconductor devices formed on a c-plane. Non-patent Literatures 4 and 5 disclose characteristics of semiconductor laser devices formed on a semipolar plane. Non-patent Literature 6 discloses lasing in an absolute temperature range of 161 to 246 K and optical emission in a wavelength range of 508 to 520 nm. Non-patent Literature 7 discloses lasing emission at a wavelength of 520 nm in which the reflectance of a front end face and the reflectance of a rear end face, which are formed by cleavage, are 97% and 99%, respectively, to achieve lasing.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-077393
Non-patent Literature 1: S. Lutgen, D. Dini, I. Pietzonka, S. Tautz, A. Breidenassel, A. Lell, A. Avramescu, C. Eichler, T. Lermer, J. Muller, G. Bruederl, A. Gomez, U. Strauss, W. G. Scheibenzuber, U. T. Schwarz, B. Pasenow, and S. Koch: Proc. SPIE 7953 (2011) 79530G
Non-patent Literature 2: T. Miyoshi, S. Masui, T. Okada, T. Yanamoto, T. Kozaki, S. Nagahama, and T. Mukai: Appl. Phys. Express 2 (2009) 062201
Non-patent Literature 3: T. Miyoshi, S. Masui, T. Okada, T. Yanamoto, T. Kozaki, S. Nagahama, and T. Mukai: Phys. Status Solidi A 207 (2010) 1389
Non-patent Literature 4: J. W. Raring, M. C. Schmidt, C. Poblenz, Y. Chang, M. J. Mondry, B. Li, J. Iveland, B. Walters, M. R. Krames, R. Craig, P. Rudy, J. S. Speck, S. P. DenBaars, and S. Nakamura: Appl. Phys. Express 3 (2010) 112101
Non-patent Literature 5: J. W. Raring: presented at ICNS9, 9th Int. Conf. Nitride Semiconductors, 2011
Non-patent Literature 6: D. Sizov, R. Bhat, K. Song, D. Allen, B. Paddock, S. Coleman, L. C. Hughes, and C. Zah: Appl. Phys. Express 4 (2011) 102103
Non-patent Literature 7: You-Da Lin, Shuichiro Yamamoto, Chia-Yen Huang, Chia-Lin Hsiung, Feng Wu, Kenji Fujito, Hiroaki Ohta, James S. Speck, Steven P. DenBaars, and Shuji Nakamura: Appl. Phys. Express 3 (2010) 082001